


A Neverending Fic in Which I Dump First Chapters To See if You Approve

by B99fangirlnextdoor



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anxious Amy Santiago, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B99fangirlnextdoor/pseuds/B99fangirlnextdoor
Summary: A collection of one shots that could potentially balloon into fics in thier own right. If you want to see more of something, comment it!1. Jake & Amy (and Rosa makes three)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a cute little fluffy one shot in which Rosa, Jake and Amy decide to have a threesome. No smut whatsoever just a lil fluff and panicky Amy

‘I’m bringing handcuffs’

Rosas' text lit up Jakes' phone, and he immediately picks it up to show Amy as she finishes off the last of their shared peanuts. Her brows knit together as she reads it and then her cheeks flush as she looks away, biting back a smile. “ ‘I’m bringing handcuffs’ Title of our threesome sex tape.” He whispers, so as not to attract attention from the other people at the bar, and Amy goes yet another shade darker. 

“I can't believe we're doing this-"

"I can't believe we're doing this, title of our-"

Amy cut him off “Don’t even- in fact, from now on, no more sex tape jokes.” Jake’s mouth dropped open “What? But they’re original!”

“They’re cheesy and immature, and as much as I love you, I don’t think Rosa will appreciate it if you turn tonight into one big joke. This is meant to be serious.” 

Jake rolled his eyes “Fine.” Sliding his hand across the table, he interlocked his fingers in Amy’s. "I promise that, for tonight, I will be serious. Seriouser than Scullys' heart attacks."

Amy couldn't help but smile again, although she tries to hide it as she takes a sip of her Martini. "Is this a good idea?"

Jake shrugs, staring down at his wedding ring as he contemplates his answer “I mean it’s Rosa, we're insane to agree to this." Amy nodded, trying to hide the slight tremble in her hands " But also, it's Rosa. She's had my back since the academy, you know? She knows it’s our first time, and she won't bite." 

There's a pause.

"Well I mean she probably will bite, but that's not- I don't," he hit Amy playfully, who had covered her mouth to stop the giggles from escaping "Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

It takes a few deep breaths to regain composure before she's ready to speak again. "It's okay, I know what you mean babe. And look, she's Rosa, just like you said. She'll look after us, and if we need her to stop or to back out she will. Okay?"

"Okay."

Amy leans in for a brief, chaste kiss on Jakes' cheek. "I love you." She pulls away, grabbing her purse and shuffling toward the end of the booth

"Now I'm going to get an Uber, you pay our tab and then we can head home." Jake frowned “But she’s not coming until 9. That’s like, an hour… ohhh”

Amy loved the way her husbands' face lit up every time he figured something out.

* * *

“Jake, get the wine glasses. The nice ones, not the cheap ones you picked up from that shabby discount store.”

Jake didn’t look up from where he was sat playing Kwazy Cupcakes on his phone.“I don’t think Rosa drinks wine.” Amy growled, hurrying past him so she could dust the cabinet “Fine. Get the nice glasses, and fill them with whiskey - I think we’ve got a bottle somewhere.”

Jake still didn’t budge "Jake! Come on, she’ll be here in a-” There was a loud knock on the door, sending echos rippling through Amy’s apartment. 

Amy froze. She wasn’t anywhere near ready. She still had the rest of the flat to vacuum, and she probably needed a shower after all but running up the apartments’ stairs. “Okay. That’s her. Um… Jake, you go answer the door, pour her a drink, and I’ll… I’ll just go get myself cleaned up. I won’t be long.”

Jake watched as Amy charged into the bathroom, leaving her dusting rag behind on the top of the coffee table. Standing up, he quickly brushed himself down, and went to answer the door.

“Rosa! You made it!”Rosa nodded curtly, wondering into Amy’s apartment “Yep. Where’s Santiago?” 

“Errrr….”

* * *

“Come on, come on, come on!”

Amy rifled through her precisely labelled cupboards, trying to find the baby wipes. She had meant to buy specialist sanitary ones beforehand, but the damn chemist was shut, and she didn’t want to put Rosa (or Jake for that matter) off by using ones that tasted of… well, baby wipes, but she couldn’t risk tasting like salt either. Especially not after that walk run. But there was nothing. Typical. The one time she really needed something and she couldn’t find it.

Flicking on the shower, Amy ripped her clothes off, dumping them in the corner of the bathroom and climbing into the shower, slipping forward and falling against the inside wall. With a grunt, Amy pushed herself back up again and grabbed a nearby bottle of shower gel. Holding her hair back with one hand, she washed her entire body ( except ‘down there’ because being itchy is just as unattractive as being smelly) and then rinsed herself off (including ‘down there’ because smelly is still unattractive) before turning off the water and pulling the curtain back. It was only then realised she didn’t have any towels.

* * *

“You got orange soda on your top.”

Jake nodded, pulling the can away from his lips and dabbing at the wet spot with his free hand. “Amy will be out in a minute. She’s just… powdering her nose.” Rosa scoffed but didn’t comment.

There was an awkward pause before Jake forced himself to say something. Anything that was going to take away from the fact he was about to have his first ever threesome. His teenage self would be impressed, and he was determined not to ruin it. “So, was the traffic bad getting here, or...?” Rosa glared at him, taking another sip of her beer (it turned out they didn’t have whiskey) “Right. Forgot the Rosa rule. No small talk.”

Where was Amy when he needed her?

* * *

Amy glared at the pile of dirty clothes before her, dripping water onto the bathmat under her feet. It was a toss-up between using her dirty clothes to dry herself or yelling for her boyfriend to get her a towel and letting Rosa know what an absolute disaster she was. In the end, it was Jake who made her mind up.

“Ames? You doing okay in there? Can I come in?” Amy sighed as her body trembled with the cold. The door was locked and she didn't fancy walking across the floor to drip everywhere. “I’m good. Can you get a towel?”

“Of course, babe. Do you want anything else? Fluffy slippers? Bathrobe? Glass of champagne?” Amy couldn’t help but grin.”I know you’re joking, but all of the above sound good!” Amy hears Jake chuckle as he walked away to find Amy a towel.

He knocked on the door a minute later, armed with a warm towel, an extra fluffy robe, and a pair of slippers. “It’s me. Lemme in.” Amy waddled over to the door and unlocked it.

“ Thanks.”

Jake just grinned “I can’t believe Amy Santiago forgot something.”

Amy rolled her eyes, still self conscious and inwardly embarrassed "Shut up, pineapples."

She grinned when she saw Jake's mock offended face "Now go entertain our guest before she thinks we've both chickened out and decided to hide upstairs."

* * *

“You took long enough.”

Amy forced a smile as she emerged from the bathroom, finally modatorally content over how she looked “Sorry I’m still in my nightie, I completely forgot you were coming and was asleep.”

Rosa smirked, “That totally explains the dust cloth and the fine wine glasses for whisky.” Blushing, Amy perched herself on the edge of the sofa as Jake approached them, armed with a glass of cheap wine and putting on a British accent “I’m afraid we didn’t have any champagne, m'lady, I do hope this will be to your taste.” Rosa snorted, half wondering what on earth she’d managed to get herself into.

Amy took the glass of wine but set it down on the coffee table, her arm visibly trembling. “You’re both acting weird.” Jake giggled “She’s always weird.”

Rosa raised an eyebrow “I know. So are you. But this is different. Somethings up with you two.” Amy blinked. Had Rosa forgotten what she’d agreed to do by text an hour beforehand?

“Anyway, we doing this or what?”

Amy exchanged glances with Jake, then Rosa, as he did the same. “Yeah! I mean, I’m down, what about you Amy?”

Amy pulled her best 'im a wild girl' face “Yeah! Let's do it! We can get really dru-”Rosa raised an eyebrow, prompting Amy to stare at the floor.

“I’m… I’m sorry Rosa, I do want to, I’m just...I’m nervous.” For the first time since Amy’s known Rosa, she almost looks sympathetic “I know.”

There’s a long pause before Rosa speaks up again “I can’t make your decision for you, but you know I wouldn’t do anything without your consent, right?”

Amy finds that strangely reassuring, and it allows her to smile properly as she looks into Jake’s eyes, seeing nothing but love and pride reflecting back at her in them “Okay.” she turns to Rosa "Let's do it."


	2. I've no idea what I'mma call this fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is an idiot. But Rosa and Amy love him regardless
> 
> established R X A X J

“NYPD! Freeze!”

Jake grinned as his perp bolted - he loved foot pursuits, especially on days like today when he’d been stuck inside the entire week thanks to bad weather. Without a second of hesitation, he lept into full-on sprinting mode, and gave chase.

  
  


* * *

“I can’t believe Dan the dope got my collar!” Jake grumbled as Rosa examined his swollen foot. “Yeah, well, you were the moron who decided to pursue with no backup and got hurt.” Jake sighed “I told you, I’m not hurt. My foot is a little so- ah!” Jake winced as Rosa pressed an especially sore part of his ankle.”You sure about that?” Jake nodded, grimacing “Yep.I’m fine.” Rosa scoffed softly, removing her hands and standing up “I’m calling Holt, then Amy, then I’m taking you to hospital.” Jake shoot his head “No, Rosa, please, I’m fine, just take me back to the precinct and I’ll sit at my desk, and do nothing, I promise.” Rosa hesitated, her boyfriend was an egotistical ass, and was unlikely to accept hospital treatment even if she forced him to go. “Alright, fine, I’ll take you back.” There was a pause “How do you want to do this?” 

* * *

“Oh my God, Jake.” Amy hissed, dropping her files on the spot and running over to where Rosa was just about managing to carry him into the bullpen. “What happened?” Rosa groaned softly, Jakes’ weight in her arms becoming almost unbearably heavy as the man child opened his mouth. “It was epic Amy,-” “-He fell and hurt his ankle, I don’t know the details.” Amy nodded, and, coming to her senses, grabbed her boyfriends’ desk chair and began wheeling it over as he pulled a face “Hey! That was my story to tell!” Rosa raised an eyebrow “You really want to go there? Because I can and will drop you and leave you for Amy to sort out.”

Jake stuck his bottom lip out as Rosa dumped him in his chair “You’re meant to be my girlfriend too.” Rosa sighed, her patience wearing too thin for her liking, but thankfully Amy stepped in before she snapped. “Both of you stop it.,” She kneeled down, looking Jake in the eye “Where does it hurt, Jakey?” Jake pointed to his foot absent-mindedly before shaking himself out of his weird, pain admitting state. “But it’s not that bad, Ames, and Rosa said I didn’t have to go to hospital so long as I took it easy.” Amy raised an eyebrow, glancing over at her “Did she now?” Rosa opened her mouth as Jake nodded “That’s not what happened. I told him I’d take him back here instead of going straight to hospital, but I didn’t say we weren’t going.” 


	3. IDK wtf to call this one, sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake gets hurt being a dope. Light fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I'm depressed, i've no motivation to write 
> 
> buttt
> 
> What do we think? We like? We no like? Should I keep it goin?

“NYPD! Freeze!”

Jake grinned as his perp bolted - he loved foot pursuits, especially on days like today when he’d been stuck inside the entire week thanks to bad weather. Without a second of hesitation, he lept into full-on sprinting mode, and gave chase.

*  
“I can’t believe Dan the dope got my collar!” Jake grumbled as Rosa examined his swollen foot. “Yeah, well, you were the moron who decided to pursue with no backup and got hurt.” Jake sighed “I told you, I’m not hurt. My foot is a little so- ah!” Jake winced as Rosa pressed an especially sore part of his ankle.”You sure about that?” Jake nodded, grimacing “Yep.I’m fine.” Rosa scoffed, removing her hands and standing up “I’m calling Holt, then Amy, then I’m taking you to hospital.” Jake shook his head “No, Rosa, please, I’m fine, just take me back to the precinct and I’ll sit at my desk, and do nothing, I promise.” Rosa hesitated, her boyfriend was an egotistical ass, and was unlikely to accept hospital treatment even if she forced him to go. “Alright, fine, I’ll take you back.” There was a pause “How do you want to do this?” 

*

“Oh my God, Jake.” Amy hissed, dropping her files on the spot and running over to where Rosa was just about managing to carry him into the bullpen. “What happened?” Rosa groaned softly, Jakes’ weight in her arms becoming almost unbearably heavy as the man child opened his mouth. “It was epic Amy,-” “-He fell and hurt his ankle, I don’t know the details.” Amy nodded, and, coming to her senses, grabbed her boyfriends’ desk chair and began wheeling it over as he pulled a face “Hey! That was my story to tell!” Rosa raised an eyebrow “You really want to go there? Because I can and will drop you and leave you for Amy to sort out.”

Jake stuck his bottom lip out as Rosa dumped him in his chair “You’re meant to be my girlfriend too.” Rosa sighed, her patience wearing too thin for her liking, but thankfully Amy stepped in before she snapped. “Both of you stop it.,” She kneeled down, looking Jake in the eye “Where does it hurt, Jakey?” Jake pointed to his foot absent-mindedly before shaking himself out of his weird, pain admitting state. “But it’s not that bad, Ames, and Rosa said I didn’t have to go to hospital so long as I took it easy.” Amy raised an eyebrow, glancing over at her “Did she now?” Rosa opened her mouth as Jake nodded “That’s not what happened. I told him I’d take him back here instead of going straight to hospital, but I didn’t say we weren’t going.” 

\- TBC?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want to see this continued!


End file.
